Enterprise software systems receive, generate, and store data related to many aspects of an enterprise. Reporting tools may access the data and present the data in a variety of graphic visualizations, including different types and formats of graphs. The visualizations might be used by consumers thereof to gain insights into the operations of the enterprise and/or other purposes.
Conventional reporting tools provide many types of visualizations for graphically presenting values of one or more measures. However, more efficient systems and methods are desired to generate useable visualizations involving large numbers of data points.